wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Druga Wojna
Druga Wojna (inaczej: Druga Wielka Wojna, ang. Second War) była konfliktem toczonym w latach 6-7 ADP między nowo powstałym Przymierzem Lordaeronu złożonym z Siedmiu Królestw ludzi, krasnoludzkich klanów Dzikiego Młota i Miedziobrodych, Wysokich Elfów z Królestwa Quel'Thalas oraz gnomiego Gnomoreganu, a Orczą Hordą złożoną z orkowych i ogrzych klanów, zniewolonego czerwonego stada smoków, Leśnych Trolli oraz goblińskiego Kartelu Parochlebców. Była tak naprawdę kontynuacją konfliktu znanego jako Pierwsza Wojna, lecz samą Pierwszą Wojną nie była, ponieważ ta toczyła się już nie między ludzkim królestwem a klanem Czarnej Skały, a między dwoma wielkimi blokami politycznymi, skupiającymi wiele frakcji po obu stronach. Ponadto batalia nie była już wyłącznie starciem lądowym między piechurami a siepaczami, lecz działa się również na morzu i w powietrzu. Druga Wojna była - jak sama nazwa wskazuje - drugą z Wielkich Wojen, toczonych w trakcie Ery Chaosu. Jest o tyle fundamentalna iż położyła podwaliny pod współczesny porządek na Azeroth, czyli podzieliła świat na dwa bloki - Przymierze i Hordę. Wojna trwała okrągły rok, w jej trakcie doszło do znaczącego rozwoju magii i technologii. Rozpoczęła się walkami pod Smolnym Młynem, natomiast jej końcem było zniszczenie Mrocznego Portalu, przez który do tego świata przybyli mieszkańcy Draenoru. W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniczki jaka obejmowała ziemie kontynentu Azeroth ta objęła swym zasięgiem całe Wschodnie Królestwa - Lordaeron, Azeroth i Khaz Modan. Konflikt ten diametralnie zmienił nie tylko rasy, lecz także całe myślenie w kwestii prowadzenia działań zbrojnych. Preludium Ewakuacja do Lordaeronu thumb|left|190px|Lothar i jego żołnierze ewakuują Wichrogród w wyniku najazdu Hordy.Pierwsza Wojna początkowo szła po myśli Królestwa Wichrogrodu, ale śmierć króla Llane'a oraz przybycie większej liczby orków doprowadziła do zniszczenia całej jego potęgi. Anduin Lothar, regent królestwa, postanowił ewakuować tak wielu mieszkańców jak to tylko możliwe. Zabrał ze sobą Variana, syna Llane'a, a także maga Khadgara, niegdysiejszego ucznia wielkiego maga Medivha. Ten jednak okazał się być zdrajcą, jaki sprowadził orków do Azeroth, lecz tak naprawdę - jak to później odkryli podczas walki z nim - był opętany przez Mrocznego Tytana Sargerasa. Konflikt zakończył się ostatecznie zdobyciem Wichrogrodu i ustanowieniem nowej potęgi na południowym subkontynencie - Orczej Hordy. Jej siły nie zamierzały spocząć na laurach, ponieważ kierowani przez Pakt Krwi zielonoskórzy z Draenoru zamierzali podbić cały świat. Parę lat po rozpoczęciu żeglugi uchodźcy dobili do wybrzeży rybackiej osady Południowy Brzeg na południowych wybrzeżach Lordaeronu. Marcus Redpath, zarządca osady, użyczył im schronienia, strawy i napitku oraz pozwolil zostać kilku uchodźcom. Wichrogrodczanie poczekali więc aż władca dotrze do Stolicy, najważniejszego w geopolityce miasta ludzkiego. Tam zwołano wobec tego zgromadzenie ludzkich królestw i organizacji. Dziedzic Thoradina opowiedział co doświadczyło jego królestwo i że wszyscy muszą się zjednoczyć. Dwójka królów - Aiden Perenolde oraz Genn Greymane - mieli ku temu wątpliwości, jednak Terenas Menethil, Antonidas oraz Alonsus Faol uwierzyli jemu oraz Khadgarowi. Terenas pozwolił zostać Varianowi, Lotharowi oraz tak wielu Wichrogrodczanom, ilu tylko chce. Mniej więcej to właśnie wtedy syn Llane'a poznał dziedzica tronu Lordaeronu - Arthasa - z którym od razu się zaprzyjaźnił. Terenas postanowił więc zwołać wszystkich możliwych sprzymierzeńców - ludzkie królestwa, Wysokie Elfy, krasnoludy, a także gnomy - żeby stworzyć wielką wspólną armię, jaka pokona zagrożenie ze strony draenorskich najeźdźców. Gul'dan na kolanach [[Plik:Gul'dan_'Submits'_to_Doomhammer.jpg|thumb|left|174px|Gul'dan podporządkowuje się Orgrimowi Doomhammerowi, nowemu Wodzowi Wojennemu Hordy.]]W czasie kiedy Wichrogrodczanie zdołali uciec orkom wśród nich nastąpiły znaczące zmiany. Dzięki zabiciu Blackhanda w Mak'gora Orgrim Doomhammer przejął pełnię władzy. To właśnie była też jedna z przyczyn, dla którego ludzkie państwo upadło pod naporem klanów Hordy. Kiedy Medivh zasnął Gul'dan - faktyczny władca Orczej Hordy - zapadł w śpiączkę, co osłabiło Blackhanda w jego ostatnich godzinach życia. Eitrigg, zaufany pomocnik nowego Wodza zdołał schwytać królobójczynię, Garonę Półorczycę, a ta wyjawiła lokalizację Rady Cienia, grupy nekrolitów i czarnoksiężników Gul'dana, którzy władali Hordą. Nagła wizyta Orgrima i jego ludzi doprowadziła do masakry zaskoczonych. Gromadzący się w ruinach ludzkiej stolicy orkowie zostali wyrżnięci co do jednego. Zachowano tylko kilku z nich, głównie tych najsłabszych. Oszczędzono też dwójkę ważnych członków - Gul'dana pogrążonego w głębokim śnie oraz jego pomocnika, ogra Cho'galla. Przebudzenie pierwszego orczego czarnoksiężnika nastąpiło w momencie zwołania rady przez króla Terenasa. Zaskoczcony to zbyt wąskie określenie na to, co zastał. Od Cho'galla dowiedział się, iż jest więźniem, a Rada Cienia już nie istnieje. Gul'dan zaprowadzony został przed oblicze nowego wodza jako słaby, mały i kompletnie bez żadnej mocy ork, który do niczego się nie nadawał. Orkowie już dawno dzięki Orgrimowi dowiedzieli się, kim naprawdę się stali przez dawnego szamana i upadłego ucznia Ner'zhula. Kiedy został przyprowadzony przed oblicze Zgładziciela, jak go nazwał, prawie zostałby zabity, gdyby nie fakt, iż zdrajca orczej rasy zgodził mu się poddać. Tymczasem tak naprawdę wciąż oszukiwał wszystkich wokół, ponieważ jego cel - dotarcie do grobu wielkiego Sargerasa - stał się głównym w życiu i by dla niego gotów raz jeszcze zdradzić orczą rasę. Orgrim zażądał bezwględnego posłuszeństwa, jeśli przywódca zniszczonej organizacji chciał wobec tego żyć. Ten zaś nie stawiał oporu i tak też zrobił. Po pewnym czasie powiedział, że da nowych, potężnych wojowników, którzy będą lojalni wobec Hordzie, co mieli rozumieć jako lojalność wobec Wodza Wojennego. Orgrim na to przystał. Machinacje Doomhammera wiele zmieniły. Powstały dwa nowe klany. Rend i Maim Blackhandowie, którzy nie uznawali władzy Doomhammera nad Czarną Skałą utworzyli Czarnozębny Uśmiech, a Wielki Zdrajca wraz z resztkami Rady Cienia - Łupieżców Burzy. Oba klany, nie mając wyboru, zgodziły się współpracować z resztą, inaczej zostałyby wygnane i zgładzone. Na powrót do Hordy pozwolono też Mroźnym Wilkom, których przywódcy - para Durotan i Draka - zostali zabici przez ludzi Gul'dana pod koniec Pierwszej Wojny, a cały klan na jej początku wygnano z niej wskutek nieposłuszeństwa Durotana wobec Gul'dana i zakazu wypicia demonicznej krwi w ramach zniewolenia rasy. Większość jednak zignorowała tą prośbę. Zapowiedź Powstanie Przymierza Lordaeronu thumb|212px|Turalyon na zgromadzeniu doprowadza do powstania Przymierza Lordaeronu.Kiedy Lothar nakreślił całą sytuację błyskawicznie odbyła się Rada Siedmiu Narodów. Oprócz regenta Wichrogrodu byli na niej: Terenas Menethil, król Lordaeronu; Thoras Trollbane, władca Burzogrodu; arcybiskup Alonsus Faol z Kościoła Świętego Światła; Genn Greymane, król Gilneasu; Lord Admirał Kul Tirasu Daelin Proudmoore; Antonidas, lider dalarańskiego Kirin Toru oraz król Alteraku Aiden Perenold. Naradziwszy się w Stolicy ludzie zdecydowali, że Horda rzeczywiście jest zbyt dużym zagrożeniem by stanąć w pojedynkę. W związku z tym ustanowiono urząd Wielkiego Króla, którym bezkonkurencyjnie został Terenas Menethil, z racji faktu iż to właśnie Lordaeron był najsilniejszym z ludzkich Siedmiu Królestw. Natomiast głównodowodzącym sojuszu ogłoszono Anduina Lothara, z racji bycia potomkiem króla Thoradina, będącego w dawnych czasach wielkim wodzem ludzkości. Ten rodowód umożliwiał też wezwanie elfów, a bycie czempionem Wichrogrodu - wezwanie na pomoc krasnoludzkiego królestwa Ironforge. Tak narodziła się nowa potęga na Azeroth. Drugą stronę barykady, jaka miała być siłą przeciwstawną wobec Orczej Hordy, ogłoszono mianem Przymierza Lordaeronu. Lordaeron stał się stolicą całego sojuszu, a królestwo - jego fundamentem. Narodziny nowej potęgi doprowadziły do powstania siły, jakiej nie widziano od czasów Imperium Aratoru. Ludzkość wiedziała, że wojna z Hordą to wojna o Azeroth - mogą albo się im poddać i zginąć albo walczyć i spróbować przeżyć. Wichrogród, Kościół i Lordaeron stali się frakcjami założycielskimi, Burzogród, Kul Tiras oraz Dalaran przystąpili z miejsca, natomiast Gilneas i Alterak zdecydowali się dołączyć mimo kilku oporów ze swojej strony oraz niepewności co do intencji Wichrogrodczan i Lordaeronian. Zul'jin i inni - Horda kuje sojusze thumb|244px|Zul'jin i Leśne Trolle.Kiedy w Lordaeronie powstało Przymierze Orgrim potrzebował trzech rzeczy: informacji, sojuszników i czarowników. Od kilku jeńców dowiedział się na temat polityki ludzkiej, ukształtowania Azeroth, kultury jaka istniała oraz o znaczeniu Miasta Stołecznego dla ludzkości. W sprawie sojuszników już poczynił pierwsze kroki, kiedy jeszcze jako prawa ręka Blackhanda Niszczyciela wyruszył ich szukać. Skontaktował się z Leśnymi Trollami oraz ich przywódcą - Zul'jinem. Kiedy już był wodzem dowiedział się że Zul'jin jest przetrzymywany. Wysłał więc oddziały zwiadowców, żeby go uwolniły i umożliwiły Hordzie otrzymanie nowych wojowników w postaci toporników. Tym samym mogli się obejść bez swoich oszczepników, których zaczynało po Pierwszej Wojnie wyraźnie brakować, a co więcej - orkowie nie znali w przeciwieństwie do plemion Amani tych obszarów. Zwiadowcy szybko odkryli, iż Zul'jin został złapany przez Wysokie Elfy z Quel'Thalas. Oddziały orków zdołały wyswobodzić trolla, który ruszył do swych pobratymców z wiadomością. Plemiona zgodziły się więc przystać do Orczej Hordy jako sojusznicy, z nadzieją na to, że pokonają oni znienawidzonych Quel'dorei. Nowi sojusznicy wiele opowiedzieli o niedawnej historii Azeroth. Podczas tego momentu Orgrim dowiedział się wiele o ludziach i Wysokich Elfach. Tymczasem jedyny szaman Hordy - Zuluhed - odkrył potężny pradawny artefakt zwany Duszą Demona, jaki miał dać kolejnych potężnych sojuszników orkom. Jego moc zwróciła uwagę Smoczej Królowej Alexstraszy. W wyniku tego Smocze Paszcze zniewoliły ją, a następnie zmusiły do masowego rodzenia nowych czerwonych smoków, doprowadzając do powstania nowych wojsk sił inwazyjnych - sił powietrznych. Wkrótce Orgrim zdołał stworzyć sojusz z goblińskim kartelem Parochlebców. Horda zyskała dzięki temu dostęp do saperów w celu wyburzania przeszkód w górach oraz zeppelinów - latających i szybkich pojazdów zwiadowczych, które były odpowiedzią na gnomie wynalazki. Kiedy Horda zdołała się umocnić ruszyła północ, zajmując Płonące Stepy i Gorejący Wąwóz. Wygnali stamtąd krasnoludy z klanu Czarnorytnych, których zapędzili w najgłębsze mroki Czarnej Góry, najwyższej góry w okolicy oraz jedynego pomostu między kontynentami Azeroth i Khaz Modan. Po zdobyciu Doomhammer zwołał wszystkie klany i swoich sojuszników do góry, po czym kazał orkowym klanom gotować się do wojny. Wysiłki orków wsparli również nowo powstali Rycerze Śmierci - twory Gul'dana w postaci nieumarłych zwłok ludzkich z duszami orczych czarnoksiężników. Pierwszym stał się Teron Gorefiend, jaki wkrótce mianowany został ich przywódcą. Dzięki temu niegdysiejsza szara eminencja Hordy zdołała przetrwać. Orkowie szybko stworzyli stocznie na zachodnich wybrzeżach zajętego królestwa, główny tworząc w Wichrogrodzie, a następnie budując tankowce i transportowce, a także przerażające niszczyciele trolli i pancerniki ogrów. Kiedy tylko Kul Tiranie to odkryli natychmiast zaalarmowali Stolicę. Przymierze wiedziało już że będzie musiało walczyć o lordaerońskie plaże. Atak na Dun Morogh thumb|260px|Wschodnie Królestwa na krótko przed desantem Hordy na plażach Hillsbradu.Kiedy Horda rozpoczęła budowę swojej machiny wojennej wiedziała, że jeszcze nie ma odpowiednio silnej floty wojennej do ataku na archipelag Kul Tiras oraz na północny subkontynent. Orgrim podjął decyzję, że Horda musi zmylić Przymierze, czyli wstrzymać się z atakiem od strony Wielkiego Morza. Dlatego też rozkazał Kilroggowi Deadeye'owi zdobyć krasnoludzkie cytadele i zniszczyć ich naród. Początkowo orcza inwazja szła po myśli dowódcy, aż do czasu gdy nie dotarli do Dun Morogh. Siły wodza klanu Krwawiącego Oczodołu napotkały spory opór w wyżej wymienionej krainie. Podczas walk z krasnoludami z klanu Miedziobrodych oraz gnomami z Gnomoreganu oddziały Hordy ponosiły ogromne straty na tym obszarze. Podczas tego miały miejsce dwie ważne bitwy - oblężenie Żelaznej Kuźni i obrona Gnomoreganu. Kilrogg nakazał podział frontu na dwa. Jeden poszedł na stolicę krasnoludów, drugi - na gnomów. Oddziały orków, pomimo znacznej przewagi, nie zdobyły fortec. Siły krasnoludzkie uniemożliwiły im wejście do miasta, najpierw zamykając bramy, a następnie odpierając zielonoskórych poprzez specjalnie zrobione wieże wręcz wbudowane w góry. Gnomy również pozostały niewzruszone, ponieważ dzięki pułapkom oraz życiu pod ziemią zdołały zapobiec wdarciu się Hordy do miasta. Dodatkowo gnomie wynalazki w postaci maszyn latających czy prochu strzelniczego znalazły zastosowanie na polu bitwy. Dzięki temu gnomy i krasnoludy dotarły do Lordaeronu, gdzie o wszystkim poinformowały. Natychmiast dołączyły do Przymierza. Kilrogg postanowił więc zostawić kilka oddziałów by oblegały krasnoludów, prowadzących również działania partyzanckie w postaci życia w górach i atakowania okupowanych nizin, a następnie powrotu do obozów. Wobec tego Deadeye zdecydował się na zamknięcie Dun Morogh poprzez rozstawienie kordonów wokół oblężonych miast, jednocześnie rozkazując armii zająć Grim Batol. O dziwo dla Hordy nikogo tam nie było, lecz miejsce wykorzystano jako placówka do tworzenia nowych smoków. Natychmiast po tym wzrok orków skierował się na Mokradła. Olbrzymie armie złożone z Krwawiącego Oczodołu, Młota Zmierzchu, Czarnej Skały, Wyrwanego Kła oraz Smoczej Paszczy spadły z Loch Modan na krasnoludzkie twierdze i miasta, a następnie je zajęły. Pod okupacją znalazły się dwie z głównych twierdz - Dun Algaz, a potem Dun Modr. Tym samym orkowie zatrzymali się na Moście Thandol, wstrzymując się ze swoją ofensywą. Przebieg wojny Zul'Dare - pierwsza bitwa morska Siły orków i ogrów, teraz mając ze sobą gobliński kartel Parochlebców, plemiona Amanich oraz Rycerzy Śmierci szybko wykorzystały zgromadzone surowce do budowy swojej floty. Oddziały orków były bacznie obserwowane przez Gnomoregan z powietrza, a z morza pomagały im okręty Kul Tiran. Wkrótce po utworzeniu w Hillsbrad kwatery polowej Przymierza okazało się, że do ludzi i krasnoludów przystają kolejni - Wysokie Elfy. Anasterian wysłał tylko kilka okrętów w postaci tuzina elfich korwet. Na czele elfów, które przybyły na prośbę Terenasa Menethila stała Alleria Windrunner. Okazało się, że duża część elfickich komandosów przybyła w związku z powołaniem się króla Lordaeronu na pochodzenie sir Lothara. Pamiętając co Thoradin i Arator zrobili dla Quel'Thalas wiele z Quel'dorei uznało, że dług ten można spłacić wyłącznie własną krwią. Tymczasem do Daelina Proudmoore'a, mianowanego naczelnym dowódcą marynarki Przymierza dotarła wiadomość, że orkowa awangarda dopłynęła do położonej nieopodal Gilneasu wyspy o nazwie Zul'Dare. Zielonoskórzy przystąpili do ataku na wyspę, co rozpoczęło Drugą Wojnę. Lokalne siły złożone z wojsk elfów, Kul Tirasu, Gilneasu i Lordaeronu zostały dosyć szybko pokonane. Walka była przedsmakiem tego co miało nastać - masywnej armady orkowych okrętów. Z pomocą trolli rdzenni mieszkańcy planety Draenor rozpoczęli desant na wyspę. Orkowi siepacze i trollowi topornicy wyparli elfich łuczników oraz ludzkich piechurów z wybrzeża, następnie dokonując ataku na ich bazę. Dodatkowo zniszczeniu uległy platformy wydobywcze ludzi, a Horda odbudowała je i przerobiła na swój własny użytek. Siły ludzi zdołały przekazać te informacje do dowództwa Przymierza. Lothar wiedział, gdzie nastąpi główny atak - na Południowy Brzeg. Wojska Przymierza natychmiast skoncentrowały siły wokół południowych wybrzeży Lordaeronu oraz Gilneasu. Nieudany desant na Pogórza thumb|264px|Bitwa na Pogórzu Hillsbradzkim.Kiedy tylko zgłoszono ruch orków w stronę Południowego Brzegu Lothar kierujący wojskami sprzymierzonych Lothar natychmiast rozkazał przygotować wojska na bitwę. Siły Hordy wkrótce dotarły. Pancerniki i niszczyciele osłaniały wojska od strony morza. Pierwsze siły dotarły do wybrzeża, a wówczas orkowie i ogry desantowały się na brzeg Lordaeronu. Rycerstwo ruszyło atakować przybyszy. Podczas tego starcia nie było jednak leśnych trolli, ponieważ Zul'jin planował rozpocząć atak wraz z przybyciem do Ostępów sił Hordy. Oddziały orków wręcz wylały się z transportowców. Na początku bitwy kul tirańskie okręty wspomagane przez elfickie korwety zaatakowały obrzeża wielkiej armady. Nie mogły jednak nic zrobić, by powstrzymać ją przed lądowaniem na Pogórzu Hillsbradzkim. Na początku walk niewielkie względem reszty oddziały Przymierza pod wodzą Anduina, Uthera i Turalyona. Chociaż oddziały zdołały nieco zahamować inwazję to jednak musiały się wycofać. Młody paladyn zaproponował by się wycofać, na co Lothar przystał. Ludzie sformowali szyk w postaci ściany tarcz. Wojownicy przygotowali tarcze tak, by tworzyły mur, a włócznie dali naprzód. Orkowie zdołali co prawda poczynić kilka szczelin w tym murze, jednakże szybko je zamykano i kolejni z draenorskich najeźdźców nadziewali się na ludzki oręż. Dopiero po trzeciej szarży siły Hordy wstrzymały atak. Wobec ciężkich strat do akcji ruszyli przerażający Rycerze Śmierci z samym Teronem Gorefiendem na czele. Jedynie paladyni, wojownicy Światłości, mogli się przeciwstawić orczym czarnoksiężnikom. Wkrótce do akcji przeciwko normalnym wojskom ruszyły ogry. Ich wielkie maczugi, często nawet całe drzewa wyrwane z korzeniami i teraz służące w roli broni, wręcz rzucały żołnierzami. Turalyon nakazał zmianę taktyki. Tym razem ludzie sformowali małe oddziały osłonięte tarczami. Nastąpił odwrót ku wzgórzom. Niestety opór Przymierza słabnął. Khadgar będący na polu walki postanowił więc wspomóc oddziały zabijając kilku siepaczy i ogry błyskawicami. Wielkoludy zaczęły się nieco wycofywać, ale orkowie i Rycerze Śmierci nie zrezygnowali z walki. Wkrótce na pole walki wrócił Lothar, jaki poprowadził konnicę przeciwko zielonoskórym. Minutę później Przymierze dokonało kolejnego odwrotu, by się przegrupować i uderzyć trzecią falą. Niespodziewanie jednak orkowie wycofali się i uciekli na wschód. Głównodowodzący Sojuszu kazał jednak nie ścigać oddziałów Hordy, ponieważ potrzebowali dalszego planu działania, uzupełnienia zapasów, a także przegrupowania. Orkowie na Ostępach 260px|thumb|Działania wojenne. Zwycięstwo Przymierza na Pogórzu Hillsbradzkim było jak najbardziej strategiczne, ponieważ siły Hordy musiały przemyśleć dalsze działania. Orgrim Doomhammer prowadzący oddziały najeźdźców nie docenił ludzi, a także ich sprzymierzeńców. Jednocześnie zamiar orków - szybkie przejście przez Pogórze w stronę Stolicy - okazał się niemożliwy do wykonania. Wódz Wojenny nakazał wobec tego wymarsz ku Ostępom. Mieli nadzieję, że w ten sposób połączą się z leśnymi trollami. Przywódca Orczej Hordy miał dwa cele. Pierwszy: wspomóc trolle w ataku na elfickie królestwo Quel'Thalas. Drugi: zaatakować terytoria Lordaeronu od tyłu, w taki sposób by zaatakować Miasto Stołeczne od północnej strony i wziąć sprzymierzonych w kleszcze. Spełnienie pierwszego celu oznaczałoby odebranie sojuszników ludzkim Siedmiu Królestwom, natomiast drugi oznaczałby załamanie się oporu wobec Hordy. Zielonoskórych wypatrzył jednak szwadron gryfich jeźdźców z klanu Dzikiego Młota z samym tanem Falstadem Wildhammerem na czele. Siły krasnoludów skutecznie przeszkadzały jeźdźcom, siepaczom, ogrom, Rycerzom Śmierci i pozostałym wojskom agresorów trzęsąc drzewami przy pomocy młotóm bojowych w drzewa iglaste, przez co siły inwazyjne były poobijane i poranione przez spadające szyszki oraz igły, a przede wszystkim - wściekłe. Dzikie Młoty od razu dały znać sir Lotharowi o tym co się dzieje. Anduin szybko odgadł cel Doomhammera - zaatakować Quel'Thalas i dokonać inwazji na ludzkie terytoria od tyłu. Na skutek tego Orle Gniazdo, to jest stolica krasnoludzkiego klanu, połączyła się ze swoimi braćmi z Żelaznej Kuźni i oficjalnie wstąpiła do Przymierza. Dowiadując się co się dzieje Lothar nakazał za wszelką cenę ostrzec elfy. Alleria Windrunner szybko się zorientowała, że Horda idzie ku resztkom Imperium Amani, a ponieważ ich nie atakowali to znaczyło tylko jedno - są sojusznikami. Posłała więc jednego ze swoich komandosów by ostrzec Najwyższego Króla Quel'Thalas. Wiadomość ta była później przyczyną opowiedzenia się Wysokich Elfów po stronie Lordaeronu w kwestii wojny, ponieważ nienawidzili oni Amanich z wzajemnością. Lothar odkrył że po wylądowaniu na Zul'Dare i walkach na Pogórzu Hillsbradzkim powstała mała luka w orczej obronie. Chociaż siły Hordy zaatakowały małe ludzkie państwo Tol Barad na wyspie o tej samej nazwie to jednak nie dokonały ataku na Burzogród. Jak tylko Proudmoore o tym poinformował przydzielił Wichrogrodczanom niewielką flotę okrętów, aby uratowali burzogrodzki protektorat. Tol Barad Siły Azeroth wyruszyły z wybrzeży Lordaeronu i w porę uratowali królestwo docierając do oblężonego i mocno zniszczonego miasta, ale Horda nie zaprzestała ataków na oddziały Przymierza na tej wyspie. Transportowce desantowały na nią kilka razy wiele z oddziałów zielonoskórych. Siły Tol Baradu i Burzogrodu nie miały szans, ale dzięki pomocy wojsk wichrogrodzkich mieli większe szanse. Gnomi zwiadowcy ustalili, że główna baza to Dun Modr, gdzie orkowie szykowali się do kolejnej morskiej inwazji oraz uderzenia lądowego na północ, w głąb Lordaeronu. Siły Hordy w tamtym miejscu zbierały się na Moście Thandol, pradawnych mostach krasnoludzkich, jakie łączyły środkowy i północny kontynent, dzięki czemu możliwy był ruch lądowy. Niestety trollowe niszczyciele patrolowały Zatokę Baradina mila po mili. Postanowiono więc zbudować większą ilość okrętów sprzymierzonych, żeby nie tylko zniszczyć trollową armadę, lecz także - zniszczyć orczą bazę. Prowadzeni przez Milana, elfiego ochotnika jaki stał się przyjacielem Lothara, desantowali się następnie u wybrzeży dzisiejszej Przystani Menethilów, po czym dokonali ataku na siły klanu Wyrwanego Kła, którego celem było przygotowanie floty do ataku na zachód i wyruszenie z Dun Modr by zająć Zatokę Baradińską. Nagły atak zaskoczyć nieprzygotowane oddziały. W zatoczce nieopodal Przymierze poniosło spore straty prze trollową armadę, ale elfie korwety poradziły sobie z nimi. Atak z zachodu i południa całkowicie zaskoczył orków. Ofensywa się wstrzymała. Horda musiała przygotować się na kontratak ludzi. Inwazja na Mokradła zmusiła orków do zmiany planów. Gdy tylko zniszczono Dun Modr siły Azeroth zostały zaskoczone przez zmasowany atak Hordy. Chociaż odwrót był nieunikniony uciekinierzy wraz z siłami Tol Barad ruszyli do wybrzeża Burzogrodu, skąd następnie ruszyli by obsadzić południowy skraj Wyżyn Aratorskich i przygotować się na ciężką walkę. Most Thandol - lądowa linia frontu Jak tylko okazało się, że jest szykowany drugi atak, tym razem od strony lądowej, lord Lothar wysłał siły Przymierza, żeby zapobiegły przedostaniu się w głąb północnej części Wschodnich Królestw i tym samym zdołały odwrócić uwagę Orgrima, który teraz razem z Gul'danem i Cho'gallem prowadził orcze wojska na północ, do Amanich. Kilrogg, jaki miał za zadanie zabezpieczać ewentualny odwrót otrzymał przed wyruszeniem floty na Wielkie Morze zadanie oczekiwania na lądowanie, by razem z Krwawiącym Oczodołem, Wyrwanym Kłem, Czarną Skałą oraz Smoczymi Paszczami przystąpić do drugiego ataku. Siły orków ruszyły gdy tylko zwiadowcy przynieśli wiadomość, że Orgrim wylądował i zmierza ku Ostępom. Manewr ten mógł dzięki temu pozwolić na dwustronny atak - Orgrim zaatakowałby Burzogród od północy, a Kilrogg od południa. Przymierze nie mogło na to pozwolić. Król Terenas wysłał wojska Wichrogrodu i Lordaeronu na pomoc prawowitym dziedzicom Aratoru. Walki szybko okazały się być niezwykle ciężkie, ponieważ Horda miała silną pozycję w Khaz Modan, a Przymierze - w Lordaeronie. Żadna ze stron nie zamierzała ustąpić. Orkowie nie mogli zdobyć przyczółka po północnej stronie, a ludzie - po południowej. Na Przęśle rozegrały się jedne z największych walk jakie miały miejsce. Z Dun Modr i Dun Algaz orkowie atakowali masowo, dzięki leśnym trollom i ogrom bohatersko stawali przeciwko siłom Przymierza Lordaeronu. Ostatecznie jednak, mimo swojej postawy i zmasowanego ataku wojska Hordy musiały się wycofać do swoich siedzib. Dun Algaz, choć zostało zaatakowane i dosyć mocno zniszczone, to jednak nie zdobyte. Zielonoskórzy utracili Most Thandol, co pozwoliło ludziom przerzucić kilka oddziałów. Ze względu na silne oddziały na zachodzie Mokradeł zdecydowano się na inne rozwiązanie - pójście na wschód, na Wyżyny Zmierzchu, do Grim Batolu. Zamierzano bowiem ustanowić tam port, dzięki któremu możliwe będzie przerzucenie z Ostępów i Śpiewającej Puszczy oddziałów drogą morską, co doprowadzi do ataku z zaskoczenia i zmuszenia Hordy do odwrotu. Z racji istnienia tam głównej bazy Smoczej Paszczy, Krwawiącego Oczodołu i Młota Zmierzchu planowano wysłać mały oddział, jaki zaskoczy orków obecnością, po czym wysłać siły na pełen atak. Wichrogrodczanie zdecydowali się pójść za ciosem, dzięki pomocy Lordaeronian i Burzogrodczan. Porażka pod Grim Batol Gdy tylko siły Przymierza dostały się do Khaz Midan nawiązały kontakt z krasnoludzkim ruchem oporu. Niscy żołnierze pozwolili armii bazować u nich, natomiast komandosi elfów i bohaterowie Pierwszej Wojny z Wichrogrodu ruszyli naprzód. Skonstruowali okręty i transportowce, omijając lub niszcząc patrole leśnych trolli oraz wojowników Orczej Hordy z klanów Młota Zmierzchu i Krwawiącego Oczodołu. Oddziały zdołały załatwić kilka z niszczycieli, jakie czyhały na traktach wodnych, a następnie przejąć katapulty, dzięki którym mogli zniszczyć wieże strzelnicze. Wkrótce potem awangarda zdobyła całą rzekę, a na jednym z bardziej łagodnych brzegów założyła na zgliszczach świeżo zniszczonej bazy Krwawiącego Oczodołu własną. Wkrótce potem padła decyzja, by zgładzić stocznie obu klanów i ruszyć na odcięte wówczas Grim Batol. To pozwoliłoby siłom Przymierza założyć własny port, ominąć Hordę, zdobyć Czarne Mokradła i zmusić przez to zielonoskórych do wycofania się byle tylko bronić wielkiej bramy. Niestety, siły Przymierza Lordaeronu napotkały wyjątkowo silny opór ze strony obrońców. Krwawiący Oczodół i Młot Zmierzchu zdołał odeprzeć ataku. Zaskoczyli nawet siły wroga specjalnością Smoczych Paszcz - smoczymi jeźdźcami. Naziemne jednostki nie miały większych szans w starciu z nimi, inaczej było w przypadku łuczników jacy strącili paru. Również krasnoludzcy strzelcy z ruchu oporu zdołali im się przeciwstawić przy pomocy swoich karabinów. W rezultacie dowódca zarządził ewakuację. Większość oddziałów zginęła w ataku, pozostałe z pomocą partyzantów przeszły do swoich przez Most Thandol. Orkowie tymczasem zdołali odzyskać kontakt z obozami w okolicach Dun Algaz i Dun Modr, po czym rozpoczęli inwazję na wojska Przymierza raz jeszcze. Stocznie w dzisiejszym Porcie Menethila znów tworzyły jednostki, podobnie na Wyżynach Zmierzchu. Przegrana zmusiła oddziały do ucieczki na Wyżyny Aratorskie. Pomimo bohaterskiej postawy obrońców na Moście Thandol doszło do szybkiej, ale krwawej bitwy. Niedobitki atakujących zostały zalane przez te same klany, co zaatakowali na terenie Khaz Modanu. Kontratak Hordy - obrona Burzogrodu W wyniku przegranej pod Grim Batol stocznia odzyskała na Zakazanym i Wielkim Morzach swoją flotę, a w Khaz Modan - hegemonię. Thoras Trollbane - suweren Burzogrodu - szybko zorientował się w sytuacji. Kazał powiadomić Lothara, że orkowie są na Wyżynach Aratorskich, w miejscu gdzie przed wiekami powstało ludzkie imperium, jakie pomogło elfom w Wojnach Trolli zniszczyć Imperium Amani. Trollbane znany był z polowania na Leśne Trolle, dlatego tym bardziej chciał bronić swojego kraju przed Hordą, do której należeli zielonoskórzy humanoidzi. Wezwał więc na pomoc wszystkich z Przymierza, między innymi pokonanych wcześniej na Wyżynach Zmierzchu i Mokradłach Wichrogrodczan, jak również Lordaeronian, Kul Tiran i Alterakijczyków. Horda zdobyła wiele rozmaitych osad na terenie Wyżyn. Wojska orcze dokonały zajęcia wschodniej części, natomiast zachodnia pozostała pod kontrolą Przymierza. Ludzie ewakuowali wiele wiosek nieopodal linii frontu, rozpoczęła się również ewakuacja stolicy Trollbane'ów. Mimo to większość mieszkańców zdecydowała się pozostać w swoim mieście, aby bronić ojczyzny. Oblężenie zostało przeprowadzone z użyciem ciężkich machin oblężniczych. Przymierze miało balisty, zaś Horda - katapulty. Thoras dowodzący walką zdołał powstrzymać siły Hordy przed wdarciem się do Burzogrodu, jednak zbyt późno zorientowali się, że atak ten był jedynie fortelem, dzięki któremu orkowie osiągnęli swój prawdziwy cel - zajęcie Przęsła i południowych oraz wschodnich Wyżyn Aratorskich, po czym połączenie się z wojskami Orgrima, jakie dokonały zmiany kierunku z Pogórza na Ostępy. Horda idzie na północ thumb|270px|Szczyt Aerie, siedziba władz Dzikich Młotów.Kiedy stało się jasne, gdzie idą orkowie Przymierze postanowiło pójść za ciosem i rozpocząć atak od strony Międzygórza, nie wchodząc siłom na Wyżynach Aratorskich w drogę. Lord Lothar rozkazał szykować konnicę i oddziały piesze, by przyjść Dzikim Młotom z pomocą. Na miejscu klan już nawiązał walkę z Hordą, początkowo ich przepędzając, lecz potem również zabijając przy pomocy swoich szamańskich praktyk oraz słynnych burzowych młotów, dzięki którym palili najeźdźców żywcem. Krasnoludy te, inaczej niż ich Miedziobrodzi krewniacy, żyli na terenach otwartych oraz wśród wzgórz, razem ze swoimi legendarnymi gryfami. Skuteczna ofensywa nie trwała długo, albowiem szybko okazało się, że oddziałom Hordy towarzyszyli topornicy oraz łowcy głów strącili kilku z latających wojowników. Na całe szczęście Dzikie Młoty nie musiały długo czekać na wsparcie. Jeden z wojowników ogłosił Kurdranowi dosiadającemu Sky'ree, że na pomoc ich klanowi przychodzą ludzie. Wojskami Przymierza osobiście kierował Anduin Lothar, jaki przysiągł pomóc thanowi Orlego Gniazda. Walki nie przerodziły się jednak w większe starcie. Lothar odkrył, że leśne trolle i orkowie, którzy zostali zaatakowani przez Dzikie Młoty byli tylko ariergardą Hordy. W rzeczywistości faktyczna siła orków mogła się znajdować już dawno przed nimi. Zwiadowcy Dzikich Młotów donieśli o dużej sile zmierzającej na północ w niezwykle olbrzymiej liczbie. Kiedy tylko przeszła dostateczna ilość wojowników w górach na północy orkowie przygotowali obóz, gdzie Zul'jin zebrał wielu ze swoich pobratymców. Dla nich pomoc orków w ataku na północne ziemie był dosłownie darem od bogów, ponieważ zamieszkiwały je Wysokie Elfy. Turalyon szybko uzmysłowił sobie, gdzie szli orkowie. Na rozkaz sir Lothara Przymierze ruszyło zniszczyć Hordę u granic elfiego królestwa. Alleria Windrunner chciała wyruszyć do Quel'Thalas, by ostrzec bliskich, póki nie było za późno. Turalyon jednak zabronił, ponieważ wiedział, że jeśli spróbuje zabiją ją orkowie bądź trolle. Czempion Wichrogrodu poparł tą decyzję. Wobec tego siły sprzymierzonych ruszyły, by uniemożliwić Hordzie odwrót i zajść wroga od tyłu. Quel'Thalas w niebezpieczeństwie thumb|272px|Quel'Thalas stało się jednym z celów ataku Hordy podczas Drugiej Wielkiej Wojny.Kiedy stało się jasne, iż celem Hordy jest Quel'Thalas głównodowodzący Przymierzem rycerz wyruszył by uniemożliwić Hordzie podbicie elfickiego państwa. Wiedział, że jeżeli uda im się ocalić pobratymców Allerii przed orkami i leśnymi trollami uda się też zyskać potężnych sojuszników w wojnie. Nie czekając dłużej postanowili ruszyć z Ostępów przez góry ku Śpiewającej Puszczy, licząc na to że uprzedzą oddziały zielonoskórych. Żołnierze wyruszyli natychmiast, choć szli powoli. Żołnierze musieli dokonać zdobycia przyczółka na Caer Darrow by zabezpieczyć tyły przed ewentualną drugą orczą falą. Na szczęście posiadali alterackie łodzie rzeczne i kilka małych jednostek kul tirańskich, dzięki czemu płynąc w górę rzeki mogli nadrobić przewagę sił Hordy nad wojskami Siedmiu Królestw. Tymczasem jednak siły Hordy nie szły do Orgrima przez Ostępy. Anduin zaczął wyczuwać, iż coś jest nie tak. Kiedy awangarda Hordy wspinała się przez góry przy pomocy lin doszło do ataku Hordy na Czarnolas. Oddziały wroga dokonały ataku na lokalne gospodarstwa, a także usiłowały zdobyć miasto Stratholme, jednak ostatecznie nie udało się to. Skutkiem tego było zniszczenie wielu ważnych wsi na północy Lordaeronu. Jakże srodze się mylili w kwestii wyprzedzenia ataku orków, kiedy ujrzeli zabitych tropicieli oraz palące się drzewa. Arcymag Khadgar, jaki towarzyszył ludziom i krasnoludom na polu bitwy zdołał wyczarować burzę, która umożliwiła zgaszenie części z nich. Co najważniejsze jednak doścignęli orków. Od razu rozpoczęła się jedna z największych bitew Drugiej Wojny - bitwa o Śpiewającą Puszczę. Chociaż ludzie poważnie utrudnili działanie Orczej Hordy w tym regionie nie udało im się osłabić oporu. Okazało się, że orkowie zdołali przedrzeć się z pomocą trolli do elfiego królestwa. Amani otrzymali zgodę na wybijanie i grabienie bez żadnego oporu, dzięki czemu mogli wreszcie zemścić się na porażkę tysiąc lat temu, gdy imperium zostało okrojone w ramach Wojen Trolli. Alleria Windrunner zdołała jednak przedrzeć się z pomocą Turalyona do lasu, dzięki czemu skutecznie unikając śmierci z rąk Amanich przedarła się na północ, gdzie spotkała swoje młodsze siostry - wpierw nieprzyzwyczajoną do walki, lecz już gotową dzięki inwazji Vereesę oraz starszą od niej średnią siostrę kierującą tropicielami z Silvermoon - Sylvanas. Dzięki ich pomocy udało się odeprzeć pierwszą falę, jednak musiały uciec z domu, który został zdobyty przez Hordę. Jednakże w czasie walk zginął Lirath, brat sióstr. Sylvanas, która z rąk pobratymców Zul'jina straciła brata poprzysięgła zemstę na wszystkich leśnych trollach. Późniejsze wydarzenia miały tylko wzmóc jej nienawiść. Gul'dan, który towarzyszył Orgrimowi wyczuł potęgę terenów elfickich. Z pomocą ogrów zdołał przejąć kilka kamieni runicznych i stworzyć z nich pierwszy Ołtarz Burz. Używając magii swojej i pozostałych czarnoksiężników uruchomił go. Następnie dzięki Cho'gallowi wykorzystał ogrzego ochotnika, któremu wyrosła kolejna głowa. Stwór miał większą inteligencję, a ponadto potrafił czarować. Ogrzy mag okazał posłuszeństwo Gul'danowi, dzięki czemu Orgrim otrzymał potężnych wojowników. Przymierze Lordaeronu zdołało jednak sobie z nimi poradzić, choć z niemałą pomocą. Większym problemem okazały się Smocze Paszcze. Na pomoc orkom atakowanym przez gryfich jeźdźców przybyli smoczy jeźdźcy. Siły inwazyjne zdołały zmusić ludzi, Wysokie Elfy i krasnoludy Dzikie Młota do odwrotu dzięki wsparciu z powietrza. Walka o Quel'Thalas zaczęła toczyć się już nie tylko na lądzie, ale i w powietrzu. Gdy Alleria Windrunner dotarła do Anasteriana Sunstridera powiadomiła go o sojuszu Zul'jina z Orgrimem oraz o tym, że w chwili obecnej ludzie wraz z elfimi tropicielami bronią granic królestwa przed jednymi i drugimi. Na wieść o Leśnych Trollach Anasterian przybrał inną postawę. Rozkazał wyruszyć oddziałom. Alleria dotarła do dziesiątkowanych sił razem ze swoim władcą, którym udało się przełamać impas na froncie i umożliwić kontratak. Pod dowództwem Anasteriana oddziały łuczników, kierowany przez Windrunner zdołał zmusić wroga do odwrotu. Ale ta sytuacja nie podobała się wcale potomkowi aratorskiego króla. Dziedzic Thoradina postanowił przez chwilę pomyśleć gdzie Wódz Wojenny Orczej Hordy planował kolejny atak. Wówczas połapał się, gdzie miał nastąpić kolejny główny atak - Stolica. Odcięci od Lordaeronu nie mogli ruszyć, jednak mogli coś zrobić. Alleria postanowiła wysłać do Turalyona posłańca. Wybrała doświadczonego komandosa w postaci Lor'themara Therona do roli gońca, który miał zanieść przypuszczenia Lothara. Jednocześnie Khadgar wziął ze sobą jednego z gryfów od Dzikich Młotów, by powiadomić o wszystkim Najwyższego Króla Terenasa Menethila. Spiski i knowania frame|Aiden Perenolde, król Alteraku, który zdradził Przymierze Lordaeronu.W czasie gdy pod Quel'Thalas walka dobiegła końca do Hordy dotarł gołąb pocztowy. Zwierzę zginęło, ale dostarczyło wiadomość od nieznanej osoby, która prosiła o spotkanie. Chociaż list napisano we Wspólnym orczy przywódca zdołał go przeczytać. Tymczasem nad ich niebem przeleciał drugi gołąb, którego nie udało się im zabić. Zaniósł on wiadomośc do Uthera Lightbringera, jaki pozostał wraz z Gavinradem, Saidanem Dathrohanem i Tirionem Fordringiem - pierwszymi z nowo utworzonego Zakonu Rycerzy Srebrnej Dłoni - w twierdzy na wyspie Caer Darrow. W trakcie wypłynięcia Lothara kilku piratów zaatkowało ich okręty, lecz nie byli to orkowie i ludzie. Chociaż ich złapano niczego nie powiedzieli. Możliwe iż zmarli w lochach bądź jeszcze jakoś inaczej. Piraci byli tak naprawdę ludźmi Aidena Perenolde'a, jaki chciał zabić Uthera, gdyż był zbyt cenny. Wkrótce potem, gdy nadciągała zima, w Górach Alteraku Orgrim dotarł na miejsce spotkania. Zastał tam zakapturzoną postać. Po wymianie zdań on zapewnił na swój honor, że Alterakowi nie stanie się żadna krzywda. W zamian za to otrzymał to, co miał w umowie - mapę przejść górskich. Orkowie wybrali południową, wobec czego Aiden postanowił obsadzić północne. W ten sposób wódz mógł zaatakować miasto od strony Lordamere. Perenolde powiedział to swoim generałom - Hathowi, Trandowi, Kavdanowi i Verandowi. Kiedy wszystko było jasne Hath został na chwilę by powiedzieć, że przybył posłaniec. Gdy król został z nim sam na sam w cztery oczy zabił człowieka sir Lothara, a następnie wypuścił zwłoki przez wychodek wraz z opończą w przepaść. Tymczasem Gul'dan, który dał ogrzych magów kazał przygotować się Cho'gallowi i pozostałym zaufanym członkom, w tym Drak'thulowi, do wymarszu. Celem czarnoksiężnika było zdobycie mocy zawartej w Grobowcu Sargerasa na Zniszczonych Wyspach. Klanami jakie miały towarzyszyć Wielkiemu Zdrajcy w jego wędrówce były Młot Zmierzchu Cho'galla i jego własny - Łupieżcy Burzy. Mieli zamiar dostać się na Pogórze Hillsbradzkie, gdzie następnie wziąć połowę pozostawionej floty i dostać się na zachód, na otwarte wody Wielkiego Morza. Tymczasem Orgrim z resztą dotarł do brzegów jeziora kazał założyć obóz i rozpocząć przygotowania do szturmu, natomiast siły szturmujące Quel'Thalas dostrzegły, że są osłabione. Torgus i Bradok, jacy patrolowali terytoria Orczej Hordy dostrzegli Gul'dana, nakazując zwrot do elfiego królestwa. Ale kiedy tylko zniżyli lot sługa Płonącego Legionu cisnął potężnym zaklęciem w Bradoka i zabił nim smoczego jeźdźca na miejscu. Czerwony smok, którego dosiadał, odleciał. Pozostający w niebiosach Torgus postanowił więc lecieć do swojego wodza - Zuluheda - z tymi informacjami. Rewolta w Dłoni Tyra thumb|270px|Dłoń Tyaa, gdzie miało miejsce powstanie chłopów.Król Alteraku doskonale wiedział, że jeśli Horda pójdzie ku przełęczom to Przymierze zdecyduje się rozlokować wszystkie siły na terenie tegoż królestwa, a zdrada prędzej czy później wyjdzie na jaw. Dlatego właśnie wysłał swoich najlepszych agentow, aby zmusili sprzymierzonych do rozdzielenia swoich wojsk we Wschodnim Borze. Agenci postanowili więc przygotowac skrytobójczy atak na Uthera Lightbringera, jednakże ten nie powiódł się. W rezultacie Perenolde rozkazał szukać innego sposobu. Niezadowoleni chłopi z Dłoni Tyra, których wojna wcale nie oszczędzała, za podszeptami Alterakijczyków postanowili zbuntować się przeciwko lordaerońskiemu królowi i rozpoczęli rewoltę w mieście, niszcząc trochę miasta i przeprowadzając krwawą rewoltę. W porę jednak pojawił się Milan, który nadzorował tam Zakon Srebrnej Dłoni i resztę lordaerońskich wojsk. Rewolta została stłumiona, a rebelianci zabici, jednakże miasto zaatakowały orcze klany, w tym wycofujące się wówczas siły Gul'dana i Cho'galla. Było to więc jeszcze przed wyruszeniem orków do Alteraku. Konieczność walki z Hordą w tym regionie doprowadziła do zaskakującego obrotu spraw. Po pierwsze: udało się wyprzeć orków ze Śpiewającej Puszczy i zmusić do ucieczki na Ostępy. Po drugie: część sił Przymierza musiała zostać w Quel'Thalas, a druga - w Dłoni Tyra, by rozprawić się z resztą buntowników, a także uniemożliwić kolejny odwrót siłom Orczej Hordy. Turalyon, jaki skorzystał najwięcej, ruszył więc za orkami, wiedząc iż celem Wodza Wojennego będzie Stolica. Nie zwlekając uzyskał wsparcie Wysokich Elfów oraz krasnoludów z Dzikich Młotów, po czym ruszył w kierunku Miasta Stołecznego. Dzięki krasnoludom, a także kilku gnomim machinom latającym mógł dowiedzieć się o rewolcie w Dłoni Tyra, ale nie o zdradzie Perenolda, dzięki któremu niebiosa zostały zablokowane przez smoki Hordy. Oblężenie Stolicy thumb|276px|Lordaeron był celem ostatecznym marszu Orgrima Doomhammera.Siły Hordy pod koniec roku 6 ADP zdołały dotrzeć do Stolicy, atakując ją dzięki północnym wąwozom, które odblokował im Aiden Perenolde. Dzięki nim przeprawiła się 1/3 klanów, jednak Orcza Horda korzystała z wielu innych przełęczy, które alterakijska armia nie obsadziła. Atak na Stolicę zaskoczył króla Terenasa Menethila, jaki nakazał zamknąć bramy i ewakuować wszelkie okoliczne osady, jeszcze większym zaskoczeniem natomiast była wiadomość, iż przybywają od strony Jeziora Lordamere. To oznaczało tylko jedno - idą południowym przejściem, a fala orków wręcz zmyła Alterak z powierzchni ziemi. Jednakże Najwyższy Król Przymierza Lordaeronu nie wiedział nic o zdradzie Aidena Perenolde'a i jego zgodzie na przemarsz Hordy przez góry wykorzystując ludzkie mapy traktów, a także przysięgę na honor Orgrima, że jego lud nie wyrządzi królestwu żadnej krzywdy w zamian za to. Terenas rozkazał ewakuować kobiety i dzieci, a sam stanął na czele obrony. Wraz z nastaniem 7 ADP Turalyon, otrzymawszy uprzednio wiadomość o ataku na Lordaeron, zdołał doścignąć orków dzięki północnym przełęczom, a następnie zaatakować Hordę od tyłu. W roli gońca wysłał Khadgara, który opowiedział Menethilowi o tym, jak przyszli pomóc Przymierzu w walce. Tymczasem gołębie pocztowe, jakie przenosiły wiadomość, dotarły również do pozostałych sprzymierzeńców, w tym do Burzogrodu. Natychmiast po otrzymaniu wiadomości Thoras Trollbane, władca Burzogrodu, zebrał wojsko i domyślając się co zrobił Perenolde ruszył na pomoc Lordaeronowi. Udało mu się zablokować południowe przejścia górskie, a na północnych spotkał alterackie wojsko oraz spotkał ich dowódcę, którego znał od wielu lat - Hatha. Chociaż generał próbował skłamać król od razu się zorientował, że owija w bawełnę, wobec czego ten się poddał i o wszystkim opowiedział. Trollbane przekonał go jednak dosyć szybko odnośnie tego, że jeśli Horda zniszczy Przymierze, to Alterak będzie bez szans. To wystarczyło, by przekonać generała. Postanowił uratować honor swojej ojczyzny i razemz Burzogrodczanami i później Lordaerończykami zablokował przejścia. Przez to na terenie Ostępów i Międzygórza została ponad połowa klanów Hordy. Tymczasem do Orgrima przybył Torgus. Ten zaś opowiedział mu to, co przekazał wcześniej Zuluhedowi - Gul'dan i Czo'gal opuścili Orczą Hordę i zabrali kilka okrętów razem z Łupieżcami Burzy oraz Młotem Zmierzchu, ruszając na Wielkie Morze w nieznanym celu. Wściekły wódz rozkazał przybyć do siebie natychmiast Rendowi i Maimowi Blackhandom. Aby sprawdzić czy naprawdę są oddani sprawie rozkazał zabrać im ze sobą wojowników z klanów swojego oraz Torgusa i ruszyć na łodziach w stronę zdradzieckiego czarnoksiężnika. Jednocześnie dowiedział się o blokadzie przez tylną straż Przymierza Lordaeronu przełęczy alterackich. Doomhammer, wściekły za to co się stało, wydał rozkaz do wycofania się w stronę Khaz Modan. Oblężenie zostało przerwane, a orkowie ruszyli pospiesznie do swoich okrętów wraz z resztką lojalnych sobie Leśnych Trolli, uciekając drogą lądową na Wyżyny Aratorskie, a morską do okrętów na Pogórzu, by następnie wycofać się do stoczni nieopodal Dun Modr. Tam też mieli się pospiesznie udać Czarnoręcy i wspomagający ich smoczy jeźdźcy, a potem wycofać się w głąb kontynentu. Niewielkie garnizony pozostały w okolicach Mostu Thandol, zostawiono też kilka okrętów do pilnowania Zatoki Baradina. Zdrajcy ukarani thumb|210px|Gul'dan, Wielki Zdrajca orczego rodzaju.Świadomi tego co się stało po wypędzeniu Orczej Hordy z północnego subkontynentu Wielki Król Terenas zdecydował się działać. W trakcie poddawania się członkowie Kirin Toru odkryli, że orkowie zostali spaczeni przez demoniczną krew, ale część zdołała odmówić, przez co byli słabsi od napotkanych. Ludzie postanowili zbudować obozy internowania, rodzaj jenieckich obozów, gdzie orkowie ze swoimi rodzinami i klanami mogli żyć wedle starych praw oraz wiary w przodków w zamian za brak jakiejkolwiek militaryzacji. Choć początkowo orkowie zgodzili się, ponieważ nie mieli innej opcji, ostatecznie Przymierze złamało dane słowo, ponieważ zaczęto korzystać z nich jako gladiatorów oraz taniej siły roboczej. Król Lordaeronu oraz Lord Regent Wichrogrodu dowiedzieli się o zdradzie Perenolda. Lord Lothar skierował wobec tego Milana, swojego zaufanego dowódcę, aby załatwił zdrajcę. Wojska lordaerońskie zebrały się na południowy zachód i zachód od granic Alteraku. Od strony wschodniej zabezpieczały wojska burzogrodzkie, którym przydzielono wsparcie w postaci kilku lordaerońskich piechurów. Również Anasterian Sunstrider nie pozostał dłużny zdradzie i w dowód wdzięczności za obronę swojego królestwa przysłał łuczników. Pomocy udzielili również lojaliści z Alteraku, jacy chcieli odkupić swoją winę, między innymi generał Hath. Nie wzięli jednak udziału w ataku na samą stolicę kraju. Zamiast tego zostali skierowani w stronę przełęczy, przez które przechodzili wojownicy Hordy. Perenolde wiedział że siły Przymierza przybędą, dlatego przygotował się na co prawda osłabione, ale jednak wściekłe wojska. Spodziewał się ataku ze Stolicy, liczył jednak iż orkowie przybędą z pomocą, ale jedynymi byli pozostali w regionie Łupieżcy Burzy, jacy nie poszli jednak za Gul'danem, lecz postanowili zostać z Orgrimem, głównie w formie Rycerzy Śmierci i jednego smoczego jeźdźca. Ci Łupieżcy Burzy, chociaż wciąż niechętnie widziani, byli teraz jednymi z najważniejszych wspierających wojska Hordy. Kiedy wojska zostały rozstawione, a przetrzymywani przez zdradzieckich ludzi magowie Kirin Toru zostali wyzwoleni ruszyło przygotowanie do zniszczenia nie miasta, ale królestwa. Oddziały złożone z lojalnych Alterakijczyków, Lordaeronian, Burzogrodczan, Dalarańczyków oraz kilku Wichrogrodczan przystąpiły do ataku. Wojska Przymierza charakteryzowała duża przewaga, z którą z łatwością zniszczyli Łupieżców Burzy oraz Alterakijczyków wiernych Perenoldowi. Lord Lothar wkrótce po zdobyciu miasta zarządził wygnanie calej populacji oraz ogłosił, iż z woli Wielkiego Króla ziemie te zostają podzielone między Burzogród, a Lordaeron, gdzie większość terenów przejmą Menethilowie do czasu wyznaczenia nowego władcy. Upadek Alteraku był faktem. Lord Perenolde został aresztowany i wtrącony z lochu w Stolicy, gdzie miał czekać na proces. Tymczasem Łupieżcy Burzy i Młot Zmierzchu dotarli do wybrzeży archipelagu znanego dzisiaj jako Zniszczone Wyspy. Kiedy jednak przybyli na miejsce dookoła były tylko wody Wielkiego Morza. Gul'dan z pozostałymi czarnoksiężnikami, wśród których był Drak'thul, wznieśli wyspę o nazwie Thal'dranath razem ze znajdującą się tam świątynią, która zmieniona została na Grobowiec Sargerasa. Wówczas renegaci desantowali się na nowo powstałej wyspie i rozpoczęli swoją misję. Nie wiedzieli jednak, iż ich śladem podążają dwa inne orcze klany - Wyrwany Kieł i Smocze Paszcze ruszyły aby zabić Gul'dana i Cho'galla za zdradę oraz uratować honor Orczej Hordy oraz całego ludu. Zanim dotarli do wyspy czarnoksiężnicy wraz z ogrzymi magami zerwali wszelkie magiczne pieczęcie pozostawione przez Egwinę i weszli do Grobowca Sargerasa celem zdobycia prastarego artefaktu - Oka. Gul'dan miał obsesję na punkcie jego zdobycia oraz stania się bogiem. Żołnierze obu klanów ubezpieczali plażę, a kiedy spostrzegli okręty i smoki byli gotowi do ataku. Chociaż renegaci byli potężni to jednak lojaliści Hordy cechowali się znacznie lepszą sytuacją, ponieważ mieli silniejsze wojsko. Blackhandowie kierowali dwoma lojalnymi Orgrimowi klanami, natomiast dowódcą przeciwnej strony barykady był Cho'gall. W tym samym momencie jednak Gul'dan trafił do głębszej części grobu awatara, skąd wyrwały się całe fale oszalałych demonów, które rozpoczęły atakować wszystko wokół. Czarnoksiężnicy zostali wręcz rozerwani przez przerażające abominacje, natomiast Gul'dan został ranny. Jeden z demonów - prawdopodobnie awatar upadłego czempiona - zaśmiał się, drwiąc z klęski aroganckiego orczego eks-szamana. Ciężko ranny zdrajca zaczął własną krwią spisywać runy, jakie miały zostać odkryte dopiero 15 lat później. Były uczeń Ner'zhula zrozumiał że był nikim i umrze w ciemnościach jako niegodziwiec, arogant i zdrajca własnego ludu. Wkrótce potem przybył daemon, jaki podszedł do orka, wtapiając w jego skórę swoje szpony. Śmierć czarnoksiężnika wywołała potężną eksplozję spaczenia, zaś jego czaszka została zabrana przez bliżej nieokreślonego sługę i wykorzystana jako demoniczny artefakt. Rend i Maim zdołali zdobyć przyczółek i zmusić zdrajców do odwrotu, a wtedy usłyszeli potężny ryk oraz zobaczyli mroczne kształty, które przeraziły wszystkich na polu walki. Pierwszy z braci uznał, że Gul'dan nie stanowi już zagrożenia, więc mogą się wycofać. Maim odparł, iż nie rozumie tej decyzji, po czym usłyszał, iż orków wyręczyły demony. Wykorzystując bałagan Cho'gall zabrał Młot Zmierzchu na pozostałe jeszcze okręty i odpłynął na zachód do swojego nowego pana w kierunku prastarego, zapomnianego kontynentu. Rwij wraz z Szarpem postanowili nie marnować na niego czasu, po czym rozkazali zawracać w kierunku Khaz Modan. Wiedzieli jednak iż przeprawa nie będzie łatwa, ponieważ po drodze musieli ominąć wyspy Kul Tiras - archipelag należący do ludzkiego królestwa słynącego ze swojej marynarki. Na terenie znanym dziś jako Zniszczony Brzeg osiadło paru z byłych Łupieżców Burzy. Po latach większość z nich została wybita przez oszalałe demony. Grobowiec pozostał otwarty przez następne lata. Crestfall thumb|226px|Bitwa pod Crestfall.Kiedy Rwij i Szarp załatwili sprawę obrali kurs na Mokradła, gdzie mieli porzucić swoje jednostki, a następnie ruszyć w głąb lądu i dołączyć do Hordy. Jednakże nie znali dokładnie Wielkiego Morza, więc w wielu miejscach błądzili po omacku. Wyruszyli zatem w stronę Pogórza Hillsbradzkiego, skąd mieli nadzieję kierować się tak, jak poprzednio orcza flota, gdy ruszyli na Lordaeron. Flocie Wyrwanego Kła towarzyszyli smoczy jeźdźcy ze Smoczych Paszcz, dlatego też wydawało się, że nie napotkają wrogów. Tymczasem Zatokę Baradina nieustannie patrolowały floty królestw Kul Tirasu i Lordaeronu, wspomagane przez gnomie łodzie podwodne. Chcieli się w ten sposób upewnić, iż Horda nie przeprowadzi kolejnej inwazji na północ oraz że nie przybędą posiłki przez drogę inną jak tylko przez Most Thandola. Trzecia Flota, dowodzona przez Lorda Admirała Daelina Proudmoore'a już dosyć dawno walczyła z orkowymi, trollowymi i ogrzymi okrętami w postaci niszczycieli oraz pancerników, jednak walki takowe nie były jakimiś większymi bataliami, mogącymi zaszkodzić Hordzie. Niespodziewanie kul tirańska marynarka wspomagana kilkoma ochotnikami z Wichrogrodu zauważyła na zachodzie kilka orczych okrętów, jednak obserwatorzy przerazili się, gdy odkryli że towarzyszą im smoki. Proudmoore wiedział doskonale, iż to jest bitwa, której wyczekiwał. Żołnierze ustawili się, by rozpocząć atak na zniewolone istoty. Smoki były jednak szybsze. Jeźdźcy wykonali gwałtowny atak na oddziały wroga, skutecznie obracając dużą część korwet i niszczycieli w płonące stada desek. Wśród zabitych znalazł się Derek Proudmoore, syn Daelina. Powietrzne jednostki Orczej Hordy prawdopodobnie wysłałyby większość sił Przymierza na dno, gdyby nie fakt, że z pomocą przybyli gryfi jeźdźcy z Dzikiego Młota. Dzięki nim żołnierze kul tirańscy zdołali ocaleć, a następnie prowadzili dalszą walkę przeciwko Hordzie. Przymierze Lordaeronu zdołało zatopić większość jednostek, ale bitwę stoczoną nieopodal wyspy Crestfall przetrwało parę okrętów, jakie ruszyły dalej. Wśród ocalałych byli Rend i Maim Blackhandowie, którzy jednak spóźnili się z dotarciem do swojego celu i zmuszeni byli przedzierać się za linią wroga na tereny okupowane przez swych pobratymców. Lord Admirał Proudmoore rozkazał wyłowić ocalałych ludzi i dobijać zielonoskórych. Wkrótce wyłowili jednego z ludzi, ale nie był to Kul Tiranin, tylko Alterakijczyk. Zdradził co zrobił Perenolde, co rozwścieczyło Kul Tirańskiego władcę. Wkrótce wyłowiono dwóch następnych. Z trzema zdrajcami ruszył następnie do Lordaeronu, by powiadomić o wszystkim Terenasa. Dowody te były ostatnim elementem do decyzji o ataku na Alterak i zniszczeniu zdradzieckiego państwa. Horda w odwrocie thumb|270px|Po wyzwoleniu Dun Morogh Żelazna Kuźnia regularnie dostarczała uzbrojenie Przymierzu.Po upadku Alteraku i zdradzie Gul'dana szeregi Hordy stopniały nawet o połowę. Wojska Orgrima zmuszone były do wycofania się na południe, ku górom Khaz Modan. Liczyli na to, że zdołają przegrupować się i odnowić siłę orków. Ci, którzy zdołali dotrzeć na ziemie swoich pobratymców nie mieli ani chwili wytchnienia - Przymierze Lordaeronu poszło za ciosem. Dzięki odcięciu ponad połowy klanów od Orgrima zdołali nie tylko wstrzymać Hordę pod bramami Stolicy, lecz także wyprzeć ją z całego kontynentu. W przeciągu kilku tygodni Horda została wyparta ze Śpiewającej Puszczy, Międzygórza i Ostępów, po czym zmuszona była do przekraczania Wyżyn Aratorskich. Pomimo heroicznej postawy zielonoskórzy ostatecznie ulegli naprzeciwko sojuszowi ludzi, krasnoludów, Wysokich Elfów oraz gnomów. Wkrótce potem połączone siły Quel'Thalas, Wichrogrodu, Burzogrodu, Lordaeronu i Dzikich Młotów zdołały raz na dobre wyprzeć siły wroga z całego północnego subkontynentu. Tymczasem główna armia przeprawiła się łodziami do obecnej Przystani Menethilów, porzucając tam okręty i uciekając do Dun Morogh. Wraz z kul tirańską marynarka lordaerońska zdołała dokonać desantu na Mokradła, a połączony atak lądowy doprowadził do zajęcia północnej połowy tych ziem. Nie udało się jednak dokonać ataku na Wyżyny Zmierzchu, gdzie Smocze Paszcze dosyć dobrze się okopały. Podjęto więc decyzję o otoczeniu kordonem tych ziem i przeczekaniu, aż smoki uwolnią się spod niewoli orków lub aż tyranom skończą się zapasy jedzenia oraz wody. Doomhammer zdołał nawiązać kontakt z Kilroggiem Deadeyem, ale ten nie miał dla Wodza Wojennego dobrych wieści - reszta klanów nie przybędzie, Rend i Maim spóźniali się, natomiast szeregi orczych wojsk topniały przez kransoludzką partyzantkę. Miedziobrodzi, pomimo zamknięcia i mniejszej od orków siły wojskowej zdołali zadać spore straty najeźdźcom. Wkrótce potem Loch Modan i Dun Morogh zostało odbite przez Przymierze, a Żelazna Kuźnia i Gnomoregan potwierdziły swój sojusz. Od tej pory most powietrzny przestał już być potrzebny. Połączone siły Azerothian natychmiast poszły za ciosem i zepchnęły orków do największej na kontynencie fortecy - Czarnej Góry, uznawanej przez Hordę za swoją nową stolicę. Orgrim kazał Kilroggowi wycofać się i umocnić pozycję. Mieli teraz do wyboru dwie opcje - wygrać bezwzględnie albo przegrać z honorem. Tymczasem do fortecy Orczej Hordy zdołali dotrzeć Rwij i Szarp Czarnoręcy, jacy donieśli o stratach w starciu z Kul Tiras oraz wspomagającym ich Dzikim Młotem. Czarna Skała thumb|270px|Turalyon, nowy głównodowodzący wojsk Przymierza Lordaeronu, jakim został po śmierci Lothara pod Czarną Górą.Orkowie wycofali się do swojej stolicy w Azeroth, jaką od zakończenia Pierwszej Wojny była Czarna Góra. Zajął ją największy z klanów - Czarna Skała, która wierzyła, że nazwa tego miejsca zgodna z nazwą klanu jest przejawem przychylności ze strony planety. Orcza Horda, choć mniej liczna w porównaniu do nadchodzących sił Przymierza Lordaeronu, wciąż stanowiła potężną siłę bojową z którą wojska ludzkie, elfickie, krasnoludzkie i gnomie musiały się liczyć. Sir Lothar wiedział, że początek wyzwolenia Wichrogrodu zacznie się właśnie tutaj. Postanowił jednak nie atakować góry od strony północnej, ponieważ atak z Gorejącego Wąwozu niewątpliwie byłby praktycznie posłaniem tysięcy na pewną śmierć. Postanowił więc ruszyć przez Loch Modan i ów Wąwóz na wschód - na Pustkowie. Stamtąd ich celem było dostać się na południe, czyli na Płonące Stepy, po czym skierować swoje wojska na zachód, na niczego nie spodziewające się oddziały orków i ich pomagierów. Orgrim Doomhammer był doprawdy zaskoczony tym atakiem, nie spodziewał się bowiem takiej taktyki. Rozpoczęła się wówczas pierwsza bitwa Drugiej Wojny na kontynencie Azeroth - bitwa o Iglicę Czarnej Góry. Ludzie z Wichrogrodu walczyli o wyzwolenie swojej ojczyzny spod orczej okupacji oraz o odbudowę swojej dumnej stolicy. Dla obu stron to było "być albo nie być", dlatego walki były bardzo zajadłe. Lothar osobiście dowodził atakiem. W trakcie walki jego konia zabił sam Zgładziciel. Obaj wrodzy przywódcy spotkali się naprzeciw siebie - głównodowodzący wojskami Przymierza Lordaeronu i Wódz Wojenny Orczej Hordy. Tak oto rozpoczął się pojedynek między dwoma silnymi wrogami. Pomimo faktu, że obaj walczyli honorowo żaden nie mógł w drugim znaleźć słabego punktu w pancerzu. Młot o nazwie Zgładziciel, od którego wziął swoje nazwisko ork oraz Wielki Miecz Królewski, dzierżony przez regenta miasta zniszczonego 4 lata wcześniej. Ostatecznie młot bojowy zielonoskórego uderzył człowieka na tyle mocno, że głowa Anduina została wręcz rozłupana niczym orzech. Leżący w konwulsjach wojownik wkrótce potem zmarł. Turalyon, widząc to, podbiegł do zabitego przyjaciela i chwycił złamany przez orka oręż. Orgrim krzyczał, że ten świat będzie należał do nich, a wszyscy pozostali będą służyć orkom. Dzięki mocy Światłości paladyn stanął do walki z nierównym przeciwnikiem, którego dzięki swej wierze pokonał blyskawicznie. Doomhammer poddał się człowiekowi, a ten zawiózł go w klatce i kajdanach razem z innymi jeńcami do Stolicy, gdzie miał zostać poddany ludzkiemu procesowi, po czym zamknięty w lochu królewskim do końca swoich dni. Porażka pod Czarną Górą przypieczętowała los Orczej Hordy, jak również wynik Drugiej Wojny. Wyzwolenie Wichrogrodu Dzięki swojej sile i zmysłowi taktycznemu Turalyon stał się po śmierci Lothara nowym głównodowodzącym wojsk Przymierza. Wszyscy z królów wybrali go jednogłośnie, a jego rekomendację sponsorował nawet sam Najwyższy Król Terenas Menethil. Tymczasem orkowie się rozpierzchli, dodatkowo tracąc w wyniku przegranej pod Czarną Górą wsparcie ze strony Kartelu Parochlebców. Nowymi przywódcami Hordy zostali Dal'rend i Maim. Dwójka jednak często się kłóciła - jeden brat chciał się wycofać do Lordaeronu, by tam zebrać oddziały, a następnie ruszyć z nową ofensywą. Z kolei drugi myślał o natychmiastowym ataku na siły Przymierza, gdyż przynajmniej zginą honorowo lub będą mogli liczyć na osadzenie w obozach internowania, gdzie w razie czego wywołają powstania i po raz kolejny rozpoczną wojnę przeciwko znienawidzonym ludziom. Khadgar, który był pod Czarną Górą w trakcie walk, towarzyszył staremu druhowi w walce. Obaj mocno opłakiwali śmierć lorda Lothara, jednak wiedzieli że nie mogą pozwolić sobie na chwilę wytchnienia - nie w tym momencie. Wichrogrodczycy z pomocą Kul Tiran i ich marynarki, jak również Wysokimi Elfami, Burzogrodczanami, Lordaerończykami, Dzikimi Młotami, Miedziobrodymi, gnomami i dalarańskimi magami zdołali wyrzucić z Balor siły Hordy. Odwrót miał miejsce na wszystkich frontach. Głównym punktem oporu stał się Mroczny Portal. Wkrótce po wyzwoleniu Płonących Stepów siły Królestwa Wichrogrodu razem z aliantami wyzwoliły ruiny osad na terenie Gór Rudej Grani. Kiedy tylko Jezierne Włości znów tętnić zaczęły życiem, chociaż co prawda żołnierskim, orkowie zostali otoczeni w kniejach Elwynna i Zmierzchu oraz na Zachodnim Skraju. Przejście przez Przełęcz Wichrowej Zguby było dla nich zbyt niebezpiecznie, ponieważ czaiły się tam bestie, upiory oraz demony, niemniej musieli zaryzykować. Chociaż sporo siepaczy stracili, sporo też przeszło. W efekcie tego w Kniei Elwynna zastali jedynie kilka mniejszych grup. Ludzie wykorzystali ten fakt i ruszyli do walki o wyzwolenie stolicy na południu. Lub raczej tego, co z niej zostało. Mimo tego miasto było wolne. Wkrótce potem oddziały Przymierza ruszyły do Kniei Zmierzchu i Zachodniego Skraju. Zabili pozostałych orków, natomiast Ci co zostali po jakimś czasie wyszli z jaskiń, a następnie poddali się. Tak oto ziemie Królestwa Wichrogrodu na zachodzie i w centrum zostały wyzwolone spod panowania Hordy. Mroczny Portal - koniec wojny thumb|246px|Portal tuż przed zamknięciem.Po wyzwoleniu ruin Wichrogrodu, opanowaniu ziem królestwa oraz odparciu orków z brzegów mórz Wielkiego i Niezbadanego wojska Przymierza Lordaeronu zyskały przewagę na tyle dużą, żeby uniemożliwić orkom jakiekolwiek przegrupowanie się i zebranie sił. Kawaleria ludzi, łucznicy Quel'dorei oraz gnomie maszyny latające razem z gryfami krasnoludów gnała orków i ogry na południe w takim tempie, że nie spostrzegli aż dotarli na Bagno Smutków. Ostatnie orcze oddziały poddały się, a w resztkach baz ludzie urządzili obozy internowania dla tej rasy. Następnym celem były Czarne Mokradła i położony tam Mroczny Portal. Jednakże ku ich zaskoczeniu odkryli jedną rzecz - Czarnych Mokradeł nie było. Zamiast tego była tam czerwonawa, sucha ziemia, a las zniknął wraz z całą lokalną wodą. Arcymag zrozumiał o co chodziło. Otóż magia portalu wypaczyła tę krainę i zmieniła ją w Jałowe Ziemie, jednak szybką transformację wywołała nie tylko czarnoksięska magia budowli, lecz także rabunkowa gospodarka orków, którzy przyszykowali sobie masową ilość baz w tym miejscu. Turalyon zdecydował się wysłać eskadry zwiadowców, którzy mieli przetrząsnąć ziemie w poszukiwaniu bramy do Draenoru. Sami zaś rozbili obóz przy wejściu na Bagno Smutków, by potem maszerować w stronę Niezbadanego Morza i spotkać się z elficką flotą. Patrole Przymierza długo nie mogły odnaleźć żadnych śladów. Doniesiono tylko o fragmencie bagien, jaki najwyraźniej ocalał i którego orkowie nie próbowali niszczyć. Zaraportowano też o obozie orków na zachód od pozycji Turalyona, jednak postanowiono go zostawić na wydarzenia po bitwie. Wkrótce potem Kurdran Wildhammer wrócił ze swoim oddziałem. Opowiedział o masowej ilości orków oraz o tym jak o mało co sam nie zginął wraz ze Sky'ree, jednak obydwoje wyszli z tego cało. Wkrótce potem zdał raport - w centrum krainy znajduje się jakiś krater i masowa ilość wojsk Hordy w bazach położonych w nich, która wycofuje kilku najważniejszych, prawdopodobnie wodzów klanów, a także Rycerzy Śmierci, przez wielką bramę w ścianie krateru. Były uczeń Medivha miał już stuprocentową pewność - to był Mroczny Portal. Turalyon zebrał więc żołnierzy i poprowadził Siedem Królestw, Khaz Modan, Quel'Thalas i Gnomoregan na bitwę. Po drugiej stronie wcale nie było lepiej. Czarnoręcy powiedzieli orkom o zdradzie Gul'dana oraz o tym, jak człowiek wziął do niewoli Orgrima. Wielu zaczęło ich przeklinać, niektórzy nawet chcieli się poddać ludziom. Rwij z Szarpem zdecydowali jednak inaczej - wycofają się do Draenoru, opowiedzą o wszystkim tamtejszym klanom, a następnie zbiorą nowe siły, żeby zemścić się za tak okrutną zniewagę ze strony Przymierza. Chociaż większość uznawała odwrót za przejaw tchórzostwa, niektórzy godzili się na to. Postanowiono zostawić spore oddziały, aby pilnowały Mrocznego Portalu, a tymczasem Rycerze Śmierci udadzą się do Draenoru, gdzie spróbują na nowo otworzyć portal i skąpać ten kontynent we krwi ludzkiej, elfiej i krasnoludzkiej, tym razem raz na zawsze. Wojska Turalyona wręcz spadły na orków. Wiele klanów broniło Mrocznego Portalu, a walka nie należała do łatwych - obie strony się wręcz wykrwawiały. Po stronie Przymierza Lordaeronu walczyli żołnierze: Wichrogrodu, Lordaeronu, Żelaznej Kuźni, Quel'Thalas, Dzikich Młotów i Dalaranu. Z kolei Orczą Hordę reprezentowały siły klanów: Czarnoszczerbu, Płonącego Ostrza, Smoczej Paszczy i Czarnej Skały. Rendowi i Maimowi na polu walki pomagał też Teron Gorefiend, który - choć jego pobratymcy wycofywali się do Draenoru - wolał bić się z ludźmi niż uciekać. Prócz Turalyona, Kurdrana i Khadgara siłami Przymierza dowodzili Uther Światłodzierżca oraz bracia Muradin i Brann Miedziobrodzi. Dodatkowo czarnoksiężnicy Hordy zdołali wezwać do pomocy daemony, jednak ich niszczycielski potencjał na nic się zdał w starciu z paladynami i magami Przymierza. Nim jednak dzień dobiegł końca Khadgar zdołał dotrzeć pod bramę, którą rozpoczął zamykać. Trwało to kilka chwil i w ciągu kwadransa połączenie między Azeroth, a Draenorem zostało zamknięte. Tak oto Ci, co się wycofali znaleźli się w Draenorze, natomiast pozostali zostali uwięzieni w obcym dla nich świecie. Rwij i Szarp uciekli z pola walki, Teron zaś zebrał ze sobą Rycerzy Śmierci pozostających w Azeroth i udał się na wygnanie, by schronić się przed łowcami. Zwycięzcy ludzie wrócili do odbudowywanych ruin stolicy południowego królestwa, a następnie do Stolicy, by oznajmić Najwyższemu Królowi zwycięstwo. Wynik W wyniku Drugiej Wielkiej Wojny powstał w zasadzie obecny porządek na Azeroth - podział na Przymierze i Hordę. Zwycięstwo tego pierwszego doprowadziło do zniweczenia planów Sargerasa odnośnie zemsty na tym świecie za wydarzenia z przeszłości, a jednocześnie uświadomiła, że orkowie zawiedli, a nawet zaczęli być niezależni od demonów. Udało się odbić stracony w wyniku Pierwszej Wielkiej Wojny Wichrogród i jego okolice, jak również wyzwolić Khaz Modan spod orczego panowania. Niestety - nie udało się zająć Wyżyn Zmierzchu i tym samym uwolnić Alexstraszy z niewoli Nekrosa Miażdżyczerepa. Dodatkowym problemem było powstanie Jałowych Ziem, a tym samym konieczność poprowadzenia nowych szlaków przez te ziemie. Czerwone stado miało być jeszcze zniewolone przez kilka kolejnych lat. Osadzenie orków w obozach internowania można oceniać dwojako - z jednej strony było to potraktowanie przez Przymierze tej rasy i wielu innych jako bestii, które muszą żyć w klatkach, ale z drugiej dało szansę na letarg tej rasy oraz możliwość wyzwolenia spod demonicznego opętania. Szansę tą wykorzystał jeden z orków kilkanaście lat później, by poprowadzić powstanie przeciwko ludzkiemu łamaniu zapewnionych w trakcie wzięcia w niewolę Doomhammera praw tej rasy. Druga Wojna zniszczyła pierwszą Orczą Hordę, ale również sprawiła, że zielonoskórzy zaczęli ponownie odnajdować więź z żywiołami. Druga Wojna nie była jednak lekka dla Przymierza. Zniszczeniu uległ południowy fragment Śpiewającej Puszczy, Wschodni Bór został mocno przetrzebiony przez orcze klany, Alterak został przez czyn lorda Perenolda zniszczony, a Stolica trochę ucierpiała przez orczy atak. Marynarka Przymierza, choć była silna, poniosła dotkliwe straty w takich walkach jak na przykład pod Crestfall. Poważną stratą była śmierć Anduina Lothara, lecz jednocześnie wyzwoliła w jego przyjacielu - Turalyonie - potężną siłę, dzięki której pokonał zabójcę regenta Wichrogrodu oraz całą armię orków pod Czarną Górą. Obie frakcje jednak nie odnotowały jednej rzeczy - tego co zrobił Gul'dan i Cho'gall. Jego czyn na Zniszczonych Wyspach w postaci wyniesienia na powierzchnię Grobowca Sargerasa miał daleko idące konsekwencje, które ujawniły się najpierw 15, a następnie 25 lat po tym konflikcie. Śmierć czarnoksiężnika doprowadziła wówczas do powstania demonicznego artefaktu, lecz także była sygnałem dla Płonącego Legionu. Jednocześnie miała miejsce druga zdrada Cho'galla, jaki wyruszył na zachód, poza wszelki horyzont, by odszukać swojego prawdziwego mistrza i przynieść zagładę tym razem na ten świat. Ale tym panem nie był żaden demon, a coś dużo potężniejszego oraz groźniejszego. Ciekawostki *Przebieg Drugiej Wojny pokazuje gra Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness, a także książka Aarona Rosenberga o nazwie Fale Ciemności. *Główne bazy zaopatrzeniowe Przymierza znajdowały się w Stratholme, gdzie było mnóstwo złóż oleju, tartaków oraz kopalni złota. Jego odpowiednikiem po stronie Hordy były z kolei głębiny Grim Batolu. Oba miejsce były głównym celem ataku strony przeciwnej i tak samo nikt nie zdobył ich aż do końca wojny. en:Second War de:Zweiter Krieg fr:Deuxième Guerre Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Wojny